tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby and the Whistling Woods
Toby and the Whistling Woods is the fifth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Toby must take some coal to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse. Toby's usual route to the summerhouse is blocked by a tree that was blown down in a storm, so he is told to go through the Whistling Woods. Toby does not like the woods because he thinks they are scary. At the junction, he meets James and Thomas shunting trucks. They ask Toby if he is okay because he ignores their cheery "hello." Toby does not think an old engine should ask a younger engine for help, so he turns down Thomas' offer of travelling through the woods with Toby, who steams boldly on. Inside the woods Toby hears a scary noise. Toby is so scared he quickly reverses back to the junction and biffs into the line of trucks Thomas and James have shunted. This time it is James who offers to take Toby through the woods, but again, Toby refuses and heads back in. This time Toby gets further into the woods before he hears another scary sound. This makes Toby reverse back to the junction again and he biffs James and Thomas' trucks again! This time, both James and Thomas offer to escort Toby through the woods and, although Toby really wants to accept their help, he does not and heads back in once more. This time he hears the scariest noise of all. He rushes back to the junction and this time he completely derails Thomas and James' trucks. Toby realises the trouble he has caused and now he is late with his delivery, too. He finally finds the courage to ask the younger engines for help. To his surprise, they do not tease him and call him a "scaredy engine," they are more than happy to help their friend. Thomas, James, and Toby puff through the woods together. Toby finds out that the first noise he heard was Thomas' friend - the snowy owl, the second was the woodland waterfall, and the third was just the wind whistling through the trees. With the help of his friends, Toby finally reaches the summerhouse and now he knows that he is never too old to ask for help. Characters * Thomas * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Locations * Whistling Woods * Whistling Woods Junction * Knapford * Boxford * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Sodor Dairy * McColl Farm Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the fourteenth season. Goofs * When Toby meets up with Thomas and James they are facing one way, and when Toby reverses out of the woods, they are facing the other way. * When Sir Topham Hatt is talking to Toby at Knapford, Toby's 7 is reflected in the window improperly; it should be mirrored. * When Toby says "No thank you, James. I don't need your help," the bottom part of his headlamp is missing. Quotes * Toby: Old engines can't be scaredy engines! Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Toby's Whistling Woods set * TrackMaster - Toby and the Whistling Woods set In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoodstitlecard.png|Title card File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsDanishTitleCard.jpeg|Danish title card File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:TobyAndTheWhistlingWoodsChineseTitleCard.png|Chinese title card File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsRussianTitlecard.PNG|Russian title card File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsGermanTitleCard.jpeg|German title card File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods1.png|Diesel and Emily File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods2.png|Percy passes the dairy File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods3.png|Hiro passes the dairy File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods4.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods5.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods6.png|Toby at Knapford File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods7.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods8.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods9.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods10.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods11.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods12.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods13.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods14.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods15.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods16.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods17.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods18.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods19.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods20.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods21.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods22.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods23.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods24.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods26.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods27.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods28.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods29.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods30.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods31.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods32.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods33.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods34.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods35.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods36.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods37.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods38.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods39.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods40.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods41.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods42.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods43.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods44.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods45.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods46.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods47.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods48.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods49.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods50.png|James, Thomas and Toby File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods51.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods52.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods53.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods54.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods55.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods56.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods57.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods58.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods59.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods60.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods61.png Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterTobyandtheWhistlingWoodsset.jpg|TrackMaster set File:WoodenToby'sWhistlingWoodsset.png|Wooden Railway set Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes